


Interruptions

by RdmFavCpls



Series: 25 days of Winter Holidays 2016 [20]
Category: Corpse Party (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9141997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RdmFavCpls/pseuds/RdmFavCpls
Summary: Yoshiki isn't someone who gives up, but every time that he tried to tell her his feelings in person, he keeps getting interrupted. So he gives up, write his feelings down on a piece of paper and slips it into her bag while she was busy talking to his best friend.





	

Title: Interruptions

Category: Corpse Party

Pairing: Ayumi/Yoshiki

Rating: T

Summary: Yoshiki isn’t someone who gives up, but every time that he tried to tell her his feelings in person he keeps getting interrupted. So he gives up, write his feelings down on a piece of paper and slips it into her bag while she was busy talking to his best friend. 

Disclaimer: Everyone is still alive but I do not owe the rights for it. They did do the Sachiko Ever After Charm. 

 

I’m so sorry for the long story. I tried to get it to stop but it never did so there’s a lame ending at the end. I am so sorry.  
~~Story Begins~~

Shinozaki,   
I know you will possibly recognize my handwriting and just toss the paper away before even reading it all. That’s fine by me. I will accept that if you throw it away is a fact, but I need to get this off of my chest.   
I love you! Now I have tried to tell you those three words to your face, but we kept getting interrupted and I..I...I just couldn’t bear it anymore. Every time I was going to blurt my heart out to you, get prepared for a slap in a face, called a pervert, jerk, whatever you want to call me, before stomping off in anger. However we always got interrupted by someone who needed to see you, never me to where I could tell them I’ll be there shortly. You always put the other people ahead every time, leaving me alone with a more broken heart.   
While you may not never want to talk to me ever again, another thing in which I will accept that reality, but just remember that I promise you. I will always be there when you need someone to talk too, even if it’s about Satoshi and Nakashima’s relationship, I will be there to protect you , to lift up your spirits someway, somehow.   
With love,  
Yoshiki Kishinuma.

 

Yoshiki Kishinuma, reread the letter to make sure his feelings were written down without it being mushy romantic, it wouldn’t be him and he knew she wouldn’t like it. He taped his piece of the Sachiko charm onto the letter before folding it up and putting it in an envelope, not even putting her name on it. He put the envelope into his pocket and headed for school. 

He entered the classroom and saw Ayumi Shinozaki talking to his best friend, Satoshi Mochida. He stomped the jealousy from rising in his heart. He slid the letter into her bag and went to sit down at his desk, resting his head on the desk. He had completed his homework last night since he wouldn’t have time to do them tonight and since he had joined a club, he made his grades stayed up. 

“Hey, Yoshiki,” Satoshi greeted upon walking to his best friend’s desk. Yoshiki lifted his head up to stare at him, “Well, you look like you haven’t slept last night. Have you told her?”

Yoshiki looked over to see Ayumi talking to Mayu Suzumoto before looking back at his best friend. “I have tried ten different times, I kind of gave up.”

“You did what? Yoshiki, you never give up!” Satoshi said surprised. 

“Yes, well, I kind of wrote it in a letter and stuck it in her bag,” he responded. “This way, she could do with as she wishes.”

“She might not even read it,” Satoshi said to try and reason.

“I know, I made that statement in the letter. It won’t be like it will change her feelings for you,” Yoshiki responded. 

“You don’t know that,” Satoshi tried to reason. He wanted to have his best friend be happy too, since he helped Naomi and him get together. 

“Again, it’s not like it matters,” Yoshiki shrugged. “Why would our class rep ever having feelings for someone who is the “bane of her existence” and threaten to ruin her reputation of having everyone passing.”

Satoshi frowned, this wasn’t like his friend at all. Something must have happened. “Okay, spill what happened?”

“...”

“Yoshiki, spill,” Satoshi commanded crossing his arms. “Or I’ll send Yuka after you.”

“Fine, Mr. Kabasa interrupted me on the tenth time that I tried to confess to Shinozaki. After Shinozaki left, he threatened me that if he ever sees me alone with Shinozaki again, he’ll make sure I can’t join the kendo club and possibly face getting expelled.”

Satoshi frowned. Sure his friend had given problems and troubles to the staff before, but that was because Yoshiki didn’t really have any activities to keep his mind off of his family drama, and he had recently moved out into his own apartment. Shinozaki barely gave him any time of day, Ms. Yui tried to help Yoshiki by having him help with student activities but Shinozaki usually just shooed him out after everything was done, even when Ms. Yui tried to get him to say, Yoshiki always said that he had work to go to. It wasn’t until Shinozaki realized that everytime she shooed Yoshiki away, he also left with him. 

In fact, it wasn’t until Sayako Kasui that got him involved into the kendo club that Yoshiki started behaving. He honestly believed that his friend would be better off with Sayako but Yoshiki’s heart belonged to Shinozaki, much like how his own heart belongs to Naomi. 

“I see, so who are doing it for?” Satoshi asked. 

“Both,” Yoshiki replied. “I don’t want to be the cause for Shinozaki losing her perfect reputation and Sayako has helped me so much, I can’t abandon her, especially since she has another kendo participate, herself, and myself into the tournament this weekend.”

“Wha-?” Satoshi asked loudly completely surprised. He got Shinozaki’s attention along with Shinohara's and Nakashima’s. “You just joined like two weeks ago!”

Yoshiki shrugged, “That’s what I told her but she says that I have natural talent, since I pick up on it so quickly that it just flows with me. She’s already having me help train the newer ones into the club.”

“What’s going on?” Seiko asked bouncing over to them.

“Nothing,” Yoshiki responded. 

“It didn’t sound like nothing,” Ayumi spoke coming over with Mayu. “So what got Mochida so surprised?”

“My new boss wants to promote me into a position that is three times higher than what I am at now,” Yoshiki said lying through his teeth. It was stretching the truth for him,.

“Congratulations!” Seiko said slapping Yoshiki’s back, “Did you take the job?”

“No,” Yoshiki said. “I just got hired there two weeks ago. I did recommend the boss to give the job to a single mother with three children that works there, she’s as hard as a worker as me plus she’s been there longer. She needs the money more too.” That part was true but it happened a month ago.

“Aw, that’s so sweet of you,” Mayu said. 

“Okay, class,” Ms. Yui said. “Settle down and get in your seats.”

At the end of the school day, Yoshiki left the classroom with the most of the class and headed to the gym. Even though the basketball club reserved the gym first, he would sit in the bleachers doing the day’s homework while chatting with Sayako. 

Ayumi stayed behind to make sure she got everything, when she was sure she had everything, she headed towards the student council room, she would never guess that she had a love letter in the bottom of her bag until the weekend. 

~~Saturday afternoon~~

Ayumi was digging through her bag looking for her planner when she saw the envelope and pulled it out. “What is this?”

There was no name on the envelope so she was reluctant to open it, but curiosity got the better of her. She opened the letter and started reading it, she recognized the handwriting and was tempted to throw it away, but again curiosity got the best of her. Plus she was curious as to what Kishinuma was trying to tell her the last couple of times they were alone but kept getting interrupted. It wasn’t until a week ago, that he last tried to talk to her when Mr. Kabasa interrupted them. Since then, he hasn’t even greeted her in the mornings like he usually does and it kind of messed up her routine. 

She read the letter, reread it, and read it five more times, the words slowly sinking into her mind and into her heart. This whole entire time, he was trying to tell her his feelings, even after all the mean things she says to him, he has always been there for her. It took her a while to fully realize that her crush on Mochida was just an obstacle for her since he seemed like the perfect student. However, upon watching Mochida and Nakashima’s relationship, she realized that she would be pretty bored in that relationship. She wanted someone who could challenge her mind, make her angry instead of being completely compliant, she wanted someone who would deal with every curve ball thrown at them. Mochida couldn’t fit those criteria of hers, but Kishinuma fit everything. Plus she was more curious over how he would look if he didn’t wear a shirt instead of what Mochida would look like. Her thoughts that once had Mochida as the main focus had slowly changed into the focus of Kishinuma. 

The main question she had was, how long had he known of his feelings for her? Was it during the time that she still had a crush on Mochida or was it more recently. 

She got her phone out and called Kishinuma, when she didn’t answer, she sent him a text. She got done with two assignments and checked her phone with no responses. Usually, Kishinuma always responded quickly whenever she called or texted him. She feared the worse, especially since she had Kishinuma’s paper doll scrap. 

So, she took to desperate measures, she called Mochida. 

“Hello, class rep,” Mochida answered and she could hear him talking to his little sister, telling her to be quiet. 

“Mochida, do you know where Kishinuma is at?” she asked. 

“Yeah, I’m sort of with him right now. Why?”

“He hasn’t responded to me calling or texting him.”

“He’s resting right now. Did you want to talk to him?”

“Yes please,” Ayumi responded expecting Mochida to hand his phone over to him.

“Than come to our school’s gym.” Mochida hung up the phone leaving Ayumi confused. 

Ayumi grabbed the letter and the charm, placing them in her skirt’s pocket and left her house. Her mother not questioning on where she was going since her older sister had kind of hinted of Ayumi finally getting a boyfriend today. Something in which her mother was truly hoping would come true. 

Ayumi walked to Kisaragi Academy gym, Mochida was there waiting outside. “Hello, Shinozaki,” he greeted as she stood in front of him.

“Where’s Kishinuma? You said you was with him.”

“No, I said I was sort of with him,” Mochida said as they entered the gym which was padded now. There seemed to have three different matches going on. “Yuka is on the bleachers waiting for us.”

They went up to the bleachers and Yuka smiled as they approached. “Onii-san! She won against that jerk!”

“That’s awesome, wish I could have seen it,” Satoshi said sitting down. 

“Wh-what is this?” Shinozaki asked looking around. 

“Kendo tournament. The schools participating can only enter three of their kendo club members into this tournament.”

“So...why are we here?” Ayumi asked looking around. 

“Yay!” Yuka screamed, “Kishinuma is moving on!”

“Huh?” Ayumi looked at the mat to see that a match had ended and at the time she wasn’t able to see who was in the match, but she could now see that the fighter wearing a dark blue kendo outfit, a blue helmet being held in his left arm and he was bowing. When he stood straight up, Ayumi saw very familiar hand spiked bleach hair. When he turned around and left the mat, Ayumi saw familiar grey eyes. “Kishinuma?”

“Yep!” Satoshi said. “He’s going to the finals!”

Yuka giggled, “Hooray! Kisaragi is the only that has two people still in it!”

“It’s a good thing it’s the weekend, they are going to be sore,” Satoshi said. 

The matches died down leaving one mat to be in used, the final four contestants, sitting on the edge of the match, each of them wearing a different color outfit except for the two in blue. One was Kishinuma but the other one was a girl who she didn’t know. Their helmets and the wooden swords resting by their sides. Their left hand was formed into a fist resting against their open right hand, their eyes were closed while they were waiting for the referees. 

“When did Kishinuma join the kendo club?” Ayumi asked curious as to why she was not informed of this. 

“Two weeks ago, this is what we were talking about earlier yesterday and I was so surprised about that he was signed up for it. I’m surprised he’s made it as far as he did, he’s still learning and everyone else here has a lot more experience.”

The matches started up again, and the two in blue slowly took out the other school contestants, one by one. Kishinuma took out the person who was going to win third place, leaving the two Kisaragi Academy students fighting for first place. 

The five minutes was up and the score was a tie. After a little break, the two got back and ready for their match. One hit from the person on the right, ended the match. Their helmets came off and Ayumi saw that the person on the right was the girl who was wearing a bright smile on her face, the person on the left was Kishinuma who had a smile on his face as they bowed. 

Ayumi and the Mochidas were waiting outside of the school for Kishinuma and the girl. Ayumi realized there was no date on the letter so his feelings could have changed anytime and she might have missed out. She felt silly about bringing the letter and the charm. 

Kishinuma left the school first noticing his fellow classmates and walked over to them. “Thank you for coming, Satoshi, Yuka.” He playfully rubbed Yuka’s head “Especially you, Yuka. Your cheers really help me.”

Yuka smiled, “Well, you are my brother’s best friend.”

“Nice going there, took second place,” Satoshi said high fiving his friend

“Heh..thanks. However, Shinozaki what are you doing here?” 

“Oh..uhmm…” Shinozaki said. 

“Yoshi!” a voice yelled from behind as the girl ran towards him and stood next to him. “I knew I made a right choice signing you up for the tournament! Congratulations!”

“Thanks, I think,” Yoshiki said looking at her. “However, I do think you should have let someone more experience partake in it.”

“Nah...everyone voted for you to join,” she said with a bright smile. 

Satoshi had an idea, he had a feeling Shinozaki gets jealous easily, unlike his friend who only gets jealous when he is constantly compared too and ignored. “Why don’t the two of you celebrate together?” Satoshi asked.

“Huh?” Yoshiki asked.

“Well, the two of you only meet during Kendo and briefly in the halls,” Satoshi explained. “I can always celebrate your victory in the classroom because there is no way that you won silver is going to stay quiet. Even if it did, our class rep is here will want to plan something and do a charm over good luck after school.”

“Yeah, but I work as soon as school gets out until closing,” Yoshiki argued. “I won’t be able to stay after school like I usually do. I’ll be lucky if I got my homework done for Tuesday!”

“Tuesday then,” Yuka said happily. “I’ll join in the celebration!”

 

“Tuesday it is then,” the girl said wrapping her arms around Kishinuma arm. “Come on, let’s go celebrate our victory!” She started dragging him away.

“Who is she?” Ayumi asked. 

“Sayako Kasui, vice president of the kendo club,” Satoshi responded. “She’s in class 2-2 at our school. She introduced...no...forced Yoshiki to join the Kendo Club. So why was you looking for Kishinuma?”

“It-it’s nothing,” Shinozaki said. “Just wanted to make sure that his homework was done.” She walked away. 

“Onii-san? Why did you do?” Yuka asked as they walked home. “She came to visit Kishinuma, didn’t she?”

“Yes, but I just wanted to try and see if I can help them get together,” Satoshi said. 

“So they love each other?”

“Yes, while Yoshiki has loved her a lot longer.” Satoshi responded. “Shinozaki feelings have slowly changed.”

“I hope they get together soon,” Yuka said. 

“I do too.”

~~Sunday~~

Ayumi was walking around the town with her older sister, her mother’s disappointment in her not having a boyfriend was too much for the two girls to bear. 

“Ah, I see,” Hinoe said once Ayumi got done explaining about what happened. “So...what did you feel about seeing Kishinuma in kendo?”

“Would you be quiet?” Ayumi asked blushing. Her sister chuckled at her actions. “Oh my, what do I see there?”

“Where?” Ayumi asked. 

Hinoe pointed to the apartment building that was across the street since something caught Hinoe’s interest. Ayumi followed where Hinoe was pointing at and gapsed. Her face becoming a bright red color that matched the shade of a cherry. 

~~Earlier in the morning~`

Yoshiki was woken up by knocking on his door. He answered the door, forgetting that he didn’t have a shirt on and saw his little old landlady. “Oh, Mrs. Aoki! Good morning. Did I do something wrong?”

“You must certainly did, how did you get those bruises over chest?” Mrs. Aoki asked, her brown slowly turning grey hair was put down, her brown eyes were roaming over Yoshiki chest noticing the bruises. She actually enjoyed watching her youngest tenant work, his muscles flexing. She still loved her deceased husband but it never hurts to look and appreciate the young muscles. She would usually ask him to do heavy work on hot days just so he would be shirtless. 

“Kendo tournament,” Yoshiki said. “It’s all from kendo.” He’s gotten used to his landlady's stare at his chest. Kendo and all the heavy lifting and work he does within construction made sure he didn’t have to go to a gym. 

“Oh, than no, I just need your help.”

“What do you need?”

“Oh, one of my tenants on the floor below left recently and they left his smaller furniture but it’s just so heavy for me,” Mrs. Aoki stated. “Can you please help me? I’ll won’t charge you half of this months rent.”

“I’ll still pay the full month’s rent,” Yoshiki responded stretching, getting the kinks out of his back. “Lead the way.”

So he started carrying tons of books down the stairs towards his landlady’s old truck, wearing nothing more but loose sweatpants that he wore to bed. He went back the stairs to continue bringing more stuff down towards the truck.

When he came back down carrying a small end table and placed it inside Mrs. Aoki’s truck and turned around. He had to blink as blue pigtails prevented him from taking a step forward and hands were touching his bruises. “What in the world?” He looked down to see Shinozaki pressing down on his bruises, her head purposely down. 

“You idiot! How did you get these?” Ayami asked looking up at him once she was sure her blush wouldn’t show.

“Kendo, you pressing them isn’t helping matters either,” he responded kindly with a tilted head. She has never been worried about him unless it dealt with his grades. 

“Oh, sorry,” Ayumi said.

“Please forgive her. You must be Kishinuma,” Hinoe said bowing to him. “It’s a pleasure.”

“Yes,” Yoshiki said bowing. “You are?”

“I’m -”

“Kishinuma!” the lady yelled trying to lift a lamp from the hallway that Yoshiki had set out there. 

“Ack, sorry. Mrs. Aoki what are you doing?” Yoshiki said running up the stairs and grabbing the lamp from her. “You know you can’t be lifting these!”

“I merely want to help,” Mrs. Aoki said. “Besides, you’ve done all the lifting and the lamp is the last thing. The store doesn’t open soon either.”

“How about this, why don’t you fix us breakfast and I’ll get into something other than my pajamas. I’ll go to the store with you. I’ll come with you and carry everything into the shop.”

“Such a good kid, you won’t have to pay rent for this month,,” Mrs. Aoki said. 

 

“...I’m still paying rent.”

Hinoe smiled, “Come on Ayumi, let’s go before you get a nose bleed.”

“Onee-san!” Ayumi cried in embarrassment. 

Hinoe just laughed behind her hand as they left. The events were in motion now. Hopefully, soon her sister will be in a relationship

~~Monday~~

“Kishinuma!” Seiko yelled as Kishinuma entered the classroom, “You have a lot of explaining to do. Is it true that you won second place in the tournament for kendo?”

“Uhm yes,” Yoshiki said blinking. He than took a step forward as a weight appeared on his back and two arms circled around his neck. “Arg!”

“Yoshi!” Sayako’s voice rang out. 

“Gha!” Yoshiki said. He turned his head to stare at Sayako’s face that had a bright smile on it, “Are you still celebrating from Saturday?”

He didn’t see Ayumi’s flustered face or the way her hands clenched into fists at her sides. Sayako nodded her head and Seiko stepped in. “I like you. You remind me of a younger me. However, I must warn you.”

“Hmm? Warn me about what?” Sayako asked. 

“Oh god!” Yoshiki groaned. He knew what was coming. 

“You do not touch Naomi’s boobs or booty, they are mine to touch,” Seiko stated ignoring the shriek of her best friend. “You do not have any right to touch the dark prince of Kisaragi Academy class of 2-9 unless you fear ghosts haunting you!”

Sayako looked at Seiko before looking at Yoshiki before looking back at Seiko. 

“Dark prince?”

“Yes, Kishinuma is our dark prince!” Seiko said.

Sayako chuckled, “Good thing I’m more into princesses, ain’t that right Yoshi!”

“Satoshi,” Yoshiki said ignoring Sayako, “You and Yuka are my only normal friends.”

“Hey!” Sayako said hitting him on the head lightly. “I’m talking to you!”

“I know, I know,” Yoshiki said. “However, can you please get off of me!”

“Fine…” Sayako pouted getting off of Yoshiki. 

Ayumi grabbed Yoshiki’s hand and dragged him off. Sayako smirked, “Finally, let her jealousy show! About time!”

“Wait,” Mayu said. “You was helping them get together?”

“Yeppers! He’s my star pupil and my best friend! He’s like the older brother I never have!” Sayako said. “I want him to be happy since he got my girlfriend and I together.”

“Heh...Shinohara,” Satoshi said. “I think you aren’t the reason as to why everyone is becoming couples. Yoshiki helped Naomi and me.”

Seiko smiled and grabbed Sayako’s hands, “I like you. Can we be friends? We could cause trouble!”

“Oh, oh, oh no!” Naomi said. 

~~Meanwhile~~

“Shinozaki,” Yoshiki said allowing her to drag him. He didn’t know where they were going and he could have caught up to her. “Where are you taking me?”

She didn’t say a word but instead started heading up the stairs, her nerves and embarrassment about even holding his hand was overridden by her jealously. She still was getting over the fact that she saw his chest bare and touched it. Her worry over his bruises took priority before she realized that he didn’t push her away, nor did he seem embarrassed about it, and that she was touching his chest. She kept going up the stairs until she reached the roof.

“Shinozaki? Are you going to yell at me for running away from the lady you was with yesterday?” Yoshiki asked. “I’m sorry but I didn’t want my landlady to hurt herself!” Shiozaki spun around and glared at him with a fire in her usual ice blue eyes, “Whatever, I did, I’m sorry but I really don’t think we should be up...alone.”

“Shut up!” Ayumi yelled grabbing the lapels of his school jacket and pulling him down towards her and smashing their lips together. 

 

Now, Ayumi never had a boyfriend. At first she wanted it to be Mochida but now it was Kishinuma she wanted and her fear of being too inexperienced was slowly starting to creep through from the back of her mind to the front since Kishinuma never responded back. That fear disappeared through when he placed a hand on the small of her back, his other hand gently held onto the back of her head, and he responded to the kiss, almost guiding her into making sure that her first kiss was perfect. 

Yoshiki never had a girlfriend, but he has had experience in kissing. His boss’s daughter loved to play with her father’s workers, especially the ones who ignored her. Yoshiki didn’t flat out ignore her, but he acted indifferent to her, much like how he does to those who he doesn’t care about at first. That was a challenge because she felt like he was ignoring her, he didn’t woo over her looks or gave her a second look when she was all dressed up to get a reaction out of him, or even brought over her current boyfriend, no reaction. She did get a reaction when he caught her and one of his co-workers kissing, a flicker of jealousy before it went away. So she went out of her way to get them alone, kissing him but only with the result of him pushing her away. She tried to get him fired after the third attempt, but when he explained his reasoning to the boss, it only got the boss to laugh. He couldn’t fire someone who was loyal to the woman that took his heart and Yoshiki was the most gentleman of them all since many of his co-workers got into a bad spot in their relationships. 

Yoshiki anged his head slight giving her a better feeling of a kiss instead of their lips just being smashed together and teeth clashing. He had pulled her close to his body too once his mind got wrapped around the fact that the woman who he loved was kissing him so she wouldn’t run away. 

Yoshiki broke from the kiss and looked at his class rep, confusion evident in his grey eyes and he slowly let go of her only to grab her shoulders. He knows her next move is to start freaking out...and she did.

“Oh, my god!” Shinozaki screeched, “Oh, my god! I just kissed you! I just had my first kiss! I kissed you!”

“Yes, and it was a pretty good kiss,” Yoshiki said nodding. 

“But it wasn’t your first kiss!”

“Eh...sort of.”

“Ohhh!” Ayumi growled. “Who was she? Who took your first kiss? Who dared touch you?”

“Shinozaki, relax, take deep breaths,” Yoshiki couched gently. “In...out...in..out. Calm down.”

“I am calm! I’m angry and jealous. I’m angry at my own self for not realizing the fact that I love you and that during the time I didn’t realize that I love you, you had your own girlfriend!” If Yoshiki wasn’t holding onto her shoulders, she would’ve been pacing. “Than I’m jealous at the fact that you’ll be my first everything...I hope...but you have already had a bunch of firsts. I’m not-”

“Shinozaki,” Yoshiki said pulling her into a tight hug causing her to quiet down, his hugs always calmed her down. “I have never had a girlfriend and the only experience I had was kissing due to a woman I would love to introduce you too. She’s more easily scared than Satoshi.”

“Kishinuma…” Ayumi said shocked. 

“I’ve loved you for a while,” he said pulling away and resting his forehead against hers with a true smile. They heard footsteps coming up the stairs and Yoshiki groaned recognizing the footsteps. School didn’t start for another half an hour so it wasn’t against the rules for them being up here. 

“What’s wrong?” Shinozaki asked. 

“I’m sorry,” was all he said pulling away ignoring her quizzical look as the door opened and Mr. Kabasa walked in with a smirk on his face. 

“Kishinuma, what did I tell you last time?” Mr. Kabasa asked.

“...” Kishinuma stayed silent and looked away towards the gate, shoving his hands in his pockets. 

“Mr. Kabasa?” Shinozaki asked confused. 

“What a shame, you just cheated your way through kendo to win second, well your out of the club and expelled from school,” Mr. Kabasa said. 

“Tsk.” Yoshiki clicked his tongue in annoyance. 

“Wait,” Shinozaki said, “what did Kishinuma do?”

“You don’t worry yourself over him,” Mr. Kabasa said as Kishinuma looked at him too, his eyebrow furrowed in confusion. 

“As his class rep, I would like to know what he did wrong to earn those punishments,” Ayumi asked. 

“Well, I gave Kishinuma a warning that if I ever caught him alone with you again, then he’ll get kicked out of kendo and expelled,” Mr. Kabasa explained. “Lo and beyond, I see he ignored my warning.”

Shinozaki connected all the dots. The last time Yoshiki tried to confess before distancing himself from her, the reason for the letter, the paper charm taped to it since Yoshiki knew that Mr. Kabasa had it out for him, Yoshiki knew that Shinozaki was going to demand answers from when they were alone, the kendo club was the reason as to why his grades were up, the reason as to why he never came to her for help anymore to get assignments, the reason as to why he didn’t want to be up here alone with her, the reason as to why he was sorry. 

“I brought him up here,” Shinozaki said. “I needed to talk to him alone!”

“Shinozaki,” Yoshiki said surprised, “don’t please.”

“I brought him up here to talk to him, alone. I wanted to congratulate Kishinuma for his fair win of second place,” Shinozaki argued. “Or is it against the rules of Kisaragi Academy to talk their friends?”

“He’s a disgrace,” Mr. Kabasa said. “His parents don’t love him because they had him too young.”

“...You know…”Yoshiki said. “I don’t understand as to how you can afford to hire people to rebuild your in-home gym,” He than crossed his arms with a smirk, “when you are getting a divorce and you’re soon to be ex-wife is taking most of your paychecks due to the verbal abuse you gave her?”

“What?” Mr. Kabasa asked shocked. “How do you know I’m rebuilding - “

“It’s half-finished, isn’t it? You want to add in more features that make the total you owe go up??” Yoshiki’s smirk only grew more. “I wonder...what exactly my boss would say about my knowledge knowing you won’t be able to pay the bill or make payments? Better yet, I want to know what exactly his daughter would do to you when she realizes that it’s because of your project her family might not go on the tour of the North America that she’s been looking forward too? Do you want to know the best thing? What would happen if the former vice president now president of this school find out that you expelled one of their best students who had a troubled past because they were trying to learn how to survive on their own?” Yoshiki raised an eyebrow, “Oh, the possibilities that could come.”

“You’re bluffing,” Mr. Kabasa said. 

“Am I?” Yoshiki asked, he looked over at Ayumi, “Shall we go back to class? Our friends are possibly worried about us?”

“Yes, of course,” Ayumi responded and he led the way downstairs with her following behind. “You are bluffing about everything thing, were you?”

“So, how does Friday sound after your school activities? We can go see a movie, walk in the park, whatever you decide, does that sound like a good date?”

“Kishinuma,” Ayumi said. “It-it sounds good. But you are avoiding the topic?”

 

“Oh, how about actually investigating Heavenly Host?” he offered. “The buddy who owns the place owes me a few favors and if I have to redeem every one to spend the night in that place with you, I will.”

Ayumi’s eyes went wide, that place was off-limits to her occult idol, Naho. How would he be able to get them in? He looked at her with those kind grey eyes of his, “Yes, that actually sound fantastic but I am holding it up to you. However, I am more curious about the threats and the girl who stole your first kiss.”

“Well, I’m having dinner with the vice president now president on Thursday this week,” he said scratching his chin. “She would love to finally meet you.”

“You’re joking...right?”

“Nope.”

“How in the world do you make these contacts?” 

“Well, I can’t tell you all my secrets,” Yoshiki teased. “You’ll just have to experience it for yourself by dating me. Hopefully, by then you’ll just love me more.”

 

“You jerk!” Ayumi teased sneaking her hand into his in the hallway. 

“You going to make it official already?” Yoshiki asked.

“Yes, so now maybe girls won’t swoon over you,” Ayumi said blushing. 

“Heh...I have the one who I want,” he kissed the side of her head as they entered the classroom. “That’s all I want.”

“Hehehe,” Seiko laughed. “Now my next plan is to set up Morishige and Suzumoto!”

“Seiko!” Naomi yelled at her friend as Seiko buried her face in his breasts. 

Yoshiki bent down and whispered into Ayumi’s ear, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” her response was small, scared, nervous, and it was the truth. 

~~The End~~


End file.
